Dragon Ball WSB 1
by eeveefoxkatinia
Summary: Dragon Ball WSB 1 Where Saiyans begin Every Saiyan has his beginnings those are believe to train and become powerful as they seem but there are those who aren't so powerful. In planet Vegeta those Saiyans don't have a place there and are sentence to execution by there lord King Vegeta the king wasn't the kindest his only duty was to protect his planet ruling the mos


Dragon Ball WSB 1

Where Saiyans begin

Every Saiyan has his beginnings those are believe to train and become powerful as they seem but there are those who aren't so powerful. In planet Vegeta those Saiyans don't have a place there and are sentence to execution by there lord King Vegeta the king wasn't the kindest his only duty was to protect his planet ruling the most powerful race. But don't be mistaken by this King it was obvious he wasn't going to last forever that is why he prepare his oldest son to take his place. His son was very similar to his father he represented his red hair also the same style, and his expression nothing but a cold glare and no emotions. He looked so fearful like his father that the King named him none other than Vengeance, but he had other plans and taking his father's place wasn't one of them. Vengeance trained with his team, Neggance a Saiyan most over size his muscles could look intimidating as much as his looks, his hair looked very spiky that it seems like it could cut you. His other partner was also Saiyan Hya, he wasn't much fight he prefer to be the brains of the team and his pink hair seemed well styled but he could put up a great fight. Vengeance was preparing himself heading to the ship that Hya had made for there journey of training, "Father I am leaving right away" said Vengeance with no concern warning his father, "Leaving? You can't you must take my place as the King of Saiyans it is your duty" said the King, "I have no intrest in rulling this place not when they haven't giving me a true fight" said Vengeance he was tired of fighting the same creatures all the time Saiyans that couldn't super his power, "I am gone as soon as I get on that ship, Vegeta can take your place cause I won't" said Vengeance coldly to his father going to his team. "You warned your father about our journey?" asked Hya, "Yes I assume he wasn't pleased with it but I won't be taking orders anymore" said Vengeance he looked over at the ship it was well prepare and detailed it had the color white over it and his shape was the most unusual one, "So when did you said we were returning?" asked Neggance, "Never" said Vengeance he went to the ship opening the door with the bottom on the side. "Your kidding right?" asked Neggance a bit shocked, "Of course not I am tired of this place we will be visiting planets all around the solar system, I'm sure we will find more challanges there" said Vengeance he grinned as he went inside the ship. Neggance and Hya followed his closing the ships door and activating it, "Well Prince Vengeance which planet would you prefer to visit first?" asked Hya, "Planet Metamor, it seems they know many techniques there it is worth the visit" said Vengeance. Hya got his things ready and prepare the ships system, "Alright we will be there in a flash" said Hya. The ship had moved and the Saiyans were taking it easy as they made there way to the planet, "Hey Vengeance don't you think your were over reacting?" asked Neggance, "What do you mean Neggance?" asked Vengeance, "I mean after all he is the King and maybe becoming the king of all Saiyans wouldn't be bad at all you will be more respected, people will fear you" said Neggance. Vengeance didn't pay attention to any of the things he said, he didn't care "It's simple a silly title to such a un worthy planet and race, Saiyans have been using the same techniques as always I am a 100% sure that even Bardock will be dead by the time we return, they are nothing but mindless fools" said Vengeance crossing his arms, "I wonder who will take your father's place while your not around?" asked Hya, "None of my business for all I know he can give it to his son Vegeta I have no interest to what happens to either him or anyone" said Vengeance. They made it to the planet and the team got out the space ship to check what was outside for some strange reason the planets ground was completely red and everything seemed to be the same color, even the entire city, "Well this seems promising" said Vengeance as he looked around, "We most be in the city I have to say it is quiet similar to Vegeta don't you agree" said Hya, "Yeah if they lay off on the red so much" said Neggance. "Boys we are not here to judge over the color nor compare we are here to train nothing more, remember this is not a vacation" said Vengeance, "Would you sudden down Vengeance we will get to fight as soon as we get I'm listed in there special training service" said Hya, "And how exactly are we suppose to do that?" asked Vengeance looking over at Hya who was beside him, "I already did it in the ships system I could be able to communicate and did so we will be able to wait in there I'm sure they need to have good conditions" said Hya, "And at least something to eat" said Neggance. Vengeance looked at front and grinned, "That is how I like it" said Vengeance. They entered the in the building that said "Training Challenges", they entered and the metamorans looked at them strangely. But Vengeance payed no attention to them he continue to walk inside with Hya and Neggance, but seemed some of them were actually waiting for them, "Are you the tree from Vegeta looking for a challenge?" asked one of the tree metamorans, "Yes we are this is the Vengeance or more like Prince Vengeance, Neggance, and I am Hya" said Hay introducing everyone, "Well I am Chiklo, this are my buddies Lance, and Kinki" said Chiklo the tree were strong and looked strong as well so it looked like a good challenge. Vengeance was looking forward for it he could sense there strength and it was strong. "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Vengeance, Chiklo grinned as he knew the potential of the Saiyan, "Well your a impatient one aren't you?" asked Chiklo, "When it comes to battling patients is not my friend but experience and power is" said Vengeance.

They agree and decided to have a battle but they let Vengeance and Chiklo go first, "This should be a good fight eh Hya?" asked Neggance, "Your right but if I am correct there powers are almost equal" said Hya. Vengeance and Chiklo were off great distance of each other, "I'm ready when you are" said Chiklo, "I let you have the first move" said Vengeance. Chiklo founded his arms creating a Miko blast there like pink this flying in air short but they cause great damage if made constant. Vengeance teleported away he was just fine flying in the hair, "Is that all?" asked Vengeance, Chiklo glared at him and then made a grin, "I am just getting started" said Chiklo he started to creat many Miko Blast to see if he could hit Vengeance but it didn't seam like a easy task, Vengeance always avoided the attack and went straight to Chiklo punching his face hard and then backed away. It seemed the punch didn't do a thing, "You should punch stronger than that to get me weakened" said Chiklo chuckled he then went to Vengeance and kicked his abdomen and them used his elbow to his his back. Vengeance fell on the ground, "Wow I'm sure that doesn't tickle" said Neggance, "What great power, Vengeance punch didn't do a thing but Chiklo's kick seemed that is was hard to take not to mention the elbow to the back" said Hya. Vengeance got and used his super energy wave volley making Chiklo crash to the wall, Vengeance flew up and went to Chiklo to land a hit but Chiklo grabbed his arm and slammed Vengeance to the wall. Chiklo grabbed his tail and spin him around in the hair several times then threw him to the other side of the wall, "Ah! This guy is no easy task he has already caused me enough damage and he barely looks hurt" though Vengeance trying to look for a plan to get him down. Vengeance used his ki blast making a direct hit on Chiklo, Chiklo tried to block it but was hit and was marked badly, "So you do have a weak spot" said Vengeance he flew up to punch and kick him many time but Chiklo blocked each one by one he was taking damage by the attacks. Chiklo kicked Vengeance abdominal again and then punched his face more than once making him spit blood. Vengeance wiped it away, "Well you manage to damage me enough to get some blood out now let's see how much you can release" said Vengeance punching his abdominal hard. Chiklo eyes widen the punch was hard and and made some blood come out. "AHH! You were not lying when you were called the son of king Vegeta" said Chiklo, "And that's not even my full power" said Vengeance he went to Chiklo he put his hand in front of his face preparing a strong blast, "Enough!" yelled a metamoran he looked better dress as the others he was assume to be there leader, "I have seen your great power that is enough to decided this battle" said the King, "Hmmm if he is still breathing that means this fight continues" said Vengeance, "Not exactly you decide by death we decide by power you have great power but a short temper you are welcome to stay at my castle during the night" said the king leaving. Vengeance stop and landed down on the ground, Hya and Neggance went to Vengeance, "Well that was a fast battle according to me" said Hya, "Yes but it was intense" said Neggance, "Well it was a hard battle but I could have finish him off while I still could maybe we should find a more challenging planet instead" said Vengeance, "You know it could be good if we stay for the night at the kings palace after all he did offer for our needs" said Hya, "... We will stay for the night at day we leave at first hour" said Vengeance. They accepted the kings offer and stayed for the night there ship was prepared and they were giving a feast even food for there journey but little they knew something unexpected would happen. They got up first hour in the morning to leave, just like Vengeance order, "Hya is everything ready for our leave?" asked Vengeance, "Yes we are leaving in a minute while things get back to work" said Hya, "Prince Vengeance! Prince Vengeance! Something terrible has happen we have been informed that planet Vegeta was destroyed last night!" said Neggance, Vengeance eyes widen "Your kidding?" asked Vengeance he was shocked that his planet was destroy, "How is that possible?" asked Hya, "A meteor landed and destroy everything... Everyone is gone" said Neggance. Vengeance was so shock he stood there frozen he could barely move, "How can this be?" asked Vengeance lowly, "I am sorry my Prince" said Neggance, "What would we do know?" asked Hya. Both depended on Vengeance decision, Vengeance closed his eyes to calm himself for a moment that seemed like a eternity, "Nothing we will continue our journey now like the last Saiyans" said Vengeance, "Is that so my Prince?" asked Hya, "Yes we can't do anything else we must move on" said Vengeance. Both Saiyans agree with there leader and moved on with there lives and journey they trained and battle making new enemies raising there power levels. They battle and trained till they raised there levels each day for the rest of the years as the last Saiyans or so they thought they were the last ones alive. Years keep passing and they were heading to there next planets to see what new challenges waited for them. But surprises didn't stop for this warriors as the world had more surprises for them up next they were heading to Planet Ketora where many surprises awaited them but would they be ready.

To be continue...


End file.
